paganwikiaorg-20200214-history
WikiPagan:Reference desk
Origins of modern magick working/ritual form I have been practicing paganism for about the last 6 years or so, and I have done a lot of research and reading on the subject. Still, there is one very basic question that I haven't been able to find an answer to. I remain unsure about the origins of ritual and magic working as they exist today. Does all of the basic ritual form followed today come from Gardner and Wicca? (Casting a Circle, Calling the Quarters, etc.) Do these ideas come from any other sources, or did they all arise out of Wicca? There seems to be much confusion generally about the connection between Wicca, Witchcraft and Paganism in general. It seems understood by the Pagan community (though it continues to elude much of the public) that all three are not the same thing. Witchcraft is not unique to Wicca, it is practiced by any number of other sects of nature worshipping religions, and Wicca itself is a sect of paganism. I have always considered myself an animist, not belonging to any specific tradition. It appears that witchcraft and magick remain much the same in terms of 'format' among all of these different traditions though. What I am curious about is the origins of the ritual practice that seems widespread among most who practice magick today.Does all ritual form, casting a circle, invoking, calling quarters, etc. come from the Wiccan tradition? I believe I have read that Druidism was the first "reconstructed" pagan tradition - did these familiar forms begin then? What is the history/chronology on this? Was Wicca the "catholicism" of paganism, from which all other practices broke off? Curious for others to share knowledge and input on this topic! ~Thyme Thyme's Pagan Grove :The history of modern magic is hard to track. This is mostly because it has a long history of involvement with secret societies such as the masons. Most of the highly ritualized practices and initiation systems came from masonry. However, masonry and modern paganism share little in common anymore. It was largely an inspiration point, and not so much a specific origin. It can be said, however, that the exact methods and practices of most Wiccan ceremonial magic of today were created or inspired by Gerald Gardner. :Other less ceremonial forms of magic are largely derived from old folk practices and research into ancient pagan and gnostic beliefs and practices. These are a little harder to discuss origins of as they are so varied. One need only look at a Llewellyn's Magical Almanac to see the sheer variety of sources many modern pagans use for their inspiration. Keep in mind, though, that magic is not a static thing. Who knows where much of the inspiration will come from in the years to come. :The modern pagan movement itself is thought to be largely derived from ideas in the 1800's, when pagan revival was fairly common among the american and british literary and artistic icons of the day. This is by no means a universal truth, however. Italian witchcraft, for instance, is thought to have been practiced for many years, perhaps continuously. Pagan reconstructions are often mostly, if not entirely, uninspired by Wicca. The larger reconstructionist faiths of today, Asatru and Druidism, are truly faiths of their own. There is some adoption of Wiccan ideas, but it is more of a borrowing than an inheritance. What can be said of Gardner's contribution to the rise of non-Wiccan pagans is that he opened the doors for publicity and acceptance of those groups. The attention Gardner brought to the neo-pagan reigious family has created an insurgence in the pagan populations of several denominations. : ''Drawing Down the Moon'' and ''Triumph of the Moon'' are both excellent sources of additional information on this topic. -- Aremis Asling 17:05, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) :: Wicca was possibly (?) the first modern pagan tradition to work with a God and Goddess - but many of the ritual techniques are taken from other traditions. Look at the rituals of the Golden dawn and Aleistar Crowley - where you find very similar ritual formats to modern Wicca. Happy hunting Thorskegga 13:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC)